Known in the art is a piezo-type inkjet head (for example, Patent Literature 1). This type of inkjet head has a passage member in which a passage for ink is formed, a piezoelectric actuator substrate superimposed on the passage member, and a flexible printed circuit covering the surface of the piezoelectric actuator substrate on the side opposite to the passage member. The passage member has a nozzle for ejecting ink and a pressurizing chamber which is communicated with the nozzle and is opened on the opposite side to the opening direction of the nozzle. The piezoelectric actuator substrate closes the pressurizing chamber, bends into the pressurizing chamber due to an inverse piezoelectric effect when voltage is applied, and gives a pressure to the ink in the pressurizing chamber. Due to this, the ink is ejected from the nozzle. The flexible printed circuit electrically mediates between the piezoelectric actuator substrate and a driver driving and controlling the piezoelectric actuator substrate.